Soft Hands, Rough Nights
by xVelvet
Summary: Harry never knew doing the dishes could be so... exciting! One-shot. Written for 'The Sexy/Unsexy Challenge' by 'Free Dreamer Night Writer'. Please review!


_**Author's note:**_

_This oneshot was written for the Sexy/unsexy challenge by Free Dreamer Night Writer_

_Pairing: Harry/Hermione_

_Activity: washing/drying dishes __sexily_

_Set during DH, while they are still looking for clues on the symbol of the deadly hallows. It's kinda OOC, but Harmony shippers would probably gladly tell you it isn't. Please review! _

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>~Harry's P.O.V.~<strong>

Harry was outside, walking through the forest in the pouring rain. He had needed some time away from the tent to calm down and think. He had been reading 'the tales of beedle the bard' trying to find out what the triangular sign could mean when Ron stated it was time for dinner.

The dinner had been nice, although the food could have been better. Harry had never been a big fan of 'rabbit soup', but hey, it was edible right? It had been Ron's turn to cook, so Harry and Hermione had to do the dishes. That was the deal they made.

"Harry, would you like to wash or dry today?" Hermione asked him with a hopeful smile. He hated to dry, but he knew Hermione did as well, so he figured he would do it tonight. "I'll take on the drying for the night." He replied and went to the closet to get out a fresh drying towel. When he turned around to walk back he froze and was suddenly very warm. He could feel his face redden.

At the sink Hermione was bent over, looking for the soap in the cupboard. He probably wouldn't have thought anything of it, if it wasn't for the fact that today had been one of the rare days Hermione had decided to wear a skirt. While she bent over her skirt had ridden up on her legs quite a bit and Harry could clearly see her thighs.

Luckily she found the soap quickly and returned to a standing position. Harry jolted forward, mentally scolding himself. _She's your friend and nothing more, besides, you're in love with Ginny! _He quickly returned to the sink and took his position to the left of Hermione, ready to do some super dish drying. But, when Hermione grabbed the first knife to wash it, he couldn't help but notice the care with which she handed it. The soft strokes she used to wash it an odd turn on and Harry was watching mesmerized.

He never noticed how soft and carful Hermione's hands were and he wondered what it would be like when she touched him with the same care. Her fingers softly sliding over his arms, his shoulders and down his back. His breath quickened and he turned redder.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem a little, uhm, out of it?" Hermione asked him, her soft had holding the now clean knife up to him. She had obviously been waiting for him to dry it. _"Shit"_ he thought to himself "_Harry, get yourself together!" _he mentally yelled at himself. He quickly reached over to grab the knife, but he was still so out of it that he accidentally grabbed her hand instead. A bolt of electricity shot through is body and down to a now very present body part.

"_Oh fuck! Did she notice?"_ Harry thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the knife and turned away, furiously rubbing it dry. He didn't think she noticed it, because only 2 seconds had passed before he turned, but she was looking rather curiously at him. He decided that it would be best to distract her, so he asked her what her plans were for tonight. "I'm going to practice a new protection ward, so we're protected even better. I don't like this place, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Hopefully the ward will help that."

While she answered she wasn't really paying attention to him, but more so to the plate she was cleaning. Oh god what would he give to be that plate. Her fingers were forcefully rubbing the centre trying to get off a stubborn stain. _Imagine what it would feel like if she would do that to you_, he thought to himself, his jeans getting tighter by the second, to the point where it turned nearly painful. He had to get out of here!

He dropped the pot he was attempting to dry and it hit the floor with a loud thud, that made Hermione jump. "Harry! You scared me." She almost yelled in shock. But when she looked his way her stare went from shocked to horrified. _Oh no! She noticed! _Harry's face reddened even more and was going to try to give her an excuse, when he heard Ron. "What is going on here? Hermione, why are you looking like that?" But before Ron had the time to notice what exactly Hermione was staring at, Harry had run out of the tent and into the pouring rain outside.

_Why on earth had he responded to her like that? He didn't even think of her as .. sexy. She was just a friend. Just a friend! It had probably been some weird hormonal thing, he had just been away from Ginny for too long. Not that he and Ginny had actually done something like that, she hadn't wanted to yet. And how on earth was he going to explain to her what had happened! _But before he could think about that he had more pressing matters to attend to. He wouldn't even be able to go back inside if he didn't deal with that first. So when he was walking he looked for a large tree and hid behind it, his back pressed against the bark.

When he was settled he undid his belt and let his jeans and boxers drop to the ground. He immediately felt better, now that at least the strain was gone. But the effect Hermione had had on him was even more obvious now when there was nothing left holding it back. He forcefully grabbed the evidence, eager to get rid of it and got to work.

It hadn't taken long for him to find release, he only had to think of Hermione's bend over form and her forceful hands that were now no longer on the plate, but on his body. When he was done he felt ashamed of himself. How was he ever going to face her again? What would he tell her? He was determined to stay outside until he found the answer.

He had been outside for almost half an hour, walking aimlessly through the pouring rain, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hermione, but before he could even think about what he was going to say to her she put a hand over his mouth and she spoke "I see you've already taken care of your problem." She said, putting her hand over the area just below his belt.

"Too, bad."

**THE END**


End file.
